


Late night Conversations

by kei_rin



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is worried and unable to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night Conversations

It wasn’t so much that Nathan felt the movements or tension in Jack’s body than it was he sensed it. The mattress that they slept on was a Global Dynamics prototype and didn’t broadcast the movement if more than one person was sleeping in it. But Nathan didn’t need to feel the restless minuet tosses and turns that Jack was making in order to know that he wasn’t asleep. Nathan waited a little bit, but when Jack turned on his back to stare at the ceiling and let out a big sigh that was it.

“S.A.R.A.H. lights at ten percent.” Stark said in a sleepy voice before turning on the bed to face Jack. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jack said a little sheepishly, “I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“Not really.” Nathan replied. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing really.” 

Jack had to be the worst liar ever. Worry was written all over his face and his body was tense. Nathan just raised his one eyebrow and waited. It was kinda fun to watch as Jack squirmed a little under that look. Nathan almost wanted to smirk but that wouldn’t lead to Jack telling him what was wrong. 

“Alright it just…” Jack started. “It just that Zoë’s going off to college in a week.”

“And you’re worried about her.” Nathan continued for him.

“Right. I mean you know how much trouble she gets into.” Jack shifted on the bed as well so that they were both lying on there side facing each other in the dim light. “And she’s going to be all the way in California.”

“So if she’s in California,” Nathan said evenly trying to help Jack talk this out. “You can’t be there when she gets into trouble.”

“Exactly!” Jack sounded so happy that someone agreed with him. “You know she’s always talking back to her teachers that they just got tired of calling me in and accepted that that was Zoë. And what if she blows up another lab, huh? Or ends up on someone’s hit list-“

Nathan couldn’t really help that grin that was finding its way on to his face. Jack was just getting started. He could tell.

“Jack, she’ll be fine. Zoë can take of herself and she knows to call you if there is anything she can’t handle. And she’s a little past the age of getting on hit lists for the fun of it, don’t you think?” 

“But Nathan-” 

Nathan reached over and cupped Jack’s cheek with on hand and smiled at him. “She’ll be fine Jack.” 

Jack sighed and lifted his head a little into Nathan’s hand. “Alright then.”

“If it makes you feel better I could have a Global Dynamic’s satellite track her.”

“You could do that?” Jack asked half seriously.

“Sure. I am the director of GD after all.” 

Jack thought about it for a second before he spoke up. “Zoë would probably yell about privacy or something like that if she found out. Better not.” 

“Very well then.” Nathan tried valiantly to keep the laughter from his voice. “There would be one good thing about Zoë going off to college though.”

“Oh.” Jack didn’t really sound like he believed Nathan.

Nathan moved a little closer and kissed Jack lightly. “We won’t have to be so quite anymore.”

“Oh!”

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Late night conversations.  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Eureka  
> Pairing: Jack/Nathan  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None. Future fic. Established relationship.  
> Summary: Jack is worried and unable to sleep.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this little fic.  
> A/N: Thank you once again to for beta-ing.
> 
> Originally posted to lj.


End file.
